Histoires Inachevées
by Doupi
Summary: Une série d'histoires, d'OS inachevés jusqu'à présent et que je terminerais peut-être un jour mais qui pourrissent dans mon ordi depuis un moment et qui méritent d'être lus quand même.


La situation était critique. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Le nombre de survivants se compterait bientôt sur les doigts d'une main. Rachel et Quinn s'étaient retrouvées coincées ensemble dans ce minuscule trou. C'était leur seule chance d'être provisoirement à l'abri. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que la personne armée que Rachel avait entraperçue irait rôder plus loin rapidement. Aucune des deux ne comprenait comment cela avait pu tourner dans un tel massacre.

Sous leurs yeux, elles avaient vu un par un leurs coéquipiers être touchés et s'effondrer. Les tâches sombres sur leurs vêtements renforçaient la dure réalité et avaient poussé un petit groupe à se mettre à couvert. Santana et Brittany avaient embarqué Puck et elles étaient parties trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Finn avait pris Sam avec lui et les deux garçons avaient forcé leurs copines à faire équipe ensemble pour se sauver mutuellement la vie selon les mots des garçons.

Quinn n'avait pas objecté alors que Rachel avait manqué de s'étouffer à cette annonce. La petite brune refusait de laisser partir son petit ami, elle refusait d'être abandonnée sans protection derrière. Malheureusement, elle refusait aussi de tenir une arme dans ses mains ou d'en fabriquer une et ne faisait que pousser des petits cris d'avertissement totalement inutiles chaque fois que danger il y avait. Pas idéal pour une attaque par surprise.

Depuis le départ des autres, Quinn avait déjà dû à plusieurs reprises bâillonner la brunette. Dans leur abri, derrière ce mur de bêton épais, elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Quinn avait passé ses bras autour de son amie et lui cachait la vue tout en surveillant l'avancée de ses amis. Elle ne dit pas un mot quand elle vit Brittany être touchée et Santana qui la traina à l'abri dans un tuyau. La blonde souffla juste de soulagement en remarquant que la position que la latina avait prise était imprenable grâce à l'arme qu'elle avait dû trouver en chemin. Si Brittany n'était pas trop salement touchée, le couple s'en sortirait toutes les deux. Dans le cas contraire, Quinn savait qu'il ne resterait rien de leurs opposants après la Vendetta de Santana.

Leur position, légèrement surélevée, permettait à Quinn d'avoir un point de vue idéal. A la fois à l'abri et suffisamment ouvert pour voir de tous les côtés. Le boyau était étroit mais la proximité des corps ne semblait pas gêner les deux amies. Rachel avait même cessé de pleurer et se cramponnait à la blonde comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Enfin, cette dernière repéra Finn, Sam et Puck, leurs seules chances de sortir vivantes de cette immense embuscade. Finn progressait à petits pas en tête, se collant au mur qu'il suivait mais sa grande taille n'était pas facile à camoufler. Et en plus de tout, il boitillait, blessé sans doute à une jambe ou une cuisse.

Alors qu'ils allaient tourner à un coin, Quinn repéra un mouvement un peu plus loin. Elle reconnut un de ceux qui les avaient attaqués dans la salle de chœur plus tôt. Elle voulut crier, avertir ses amis mais elle ne put qu'assister au massacre. Les trois garçons furent couchés sur le sol par les balles. Et Quinn n'avait rien pu faire pour changer ou arrêter cela. C'en était rageant.

Quand Rachel resserra sa prise sur la blonde, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. De peur ou de rage, Quinn ne pouvait le dire. Sans un mot, elle s'écarta et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux. Rouges d'avoir pleuré, on pouvait y apercevoir la peur et sans doute même une certaine terreur au fond du regard de Rachel. C'était incroyablement effrayant pour la blonde qui avait toujours connu son amie forte et sans peur.

Elles se parlèrent quelques secondes ainsi, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles ne pouvaient plus compter que l'une sur l'autre. Kurt, Blaine, Artie et Joe avaient été les premiers à mourir dans la salle de chœur. Santana était coincée avec Brittany blessée et peut-être morte elle aussi. Sam, Puck et Finn venaient de se faire décimer sous leurs yeux.

Elles étaient seules. Seules face à une petite armée. Vocal Adrénaline. Jesse qui ne supportait pas le refus de Rachel et que celle-ci ne veuille plus sortir avec lui.


End file.
